Determination
by CsillaDream
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild is decorating for their Christmas celebration but what is this plant-thingy that is being hung by the doorway? Wendy is determined to find out! Christmas 2013 One-shot


Being the child she actually still was, Wendy was more than excited for Christmas to arrive; it was the one time of year that everything was happy and peaceful - well for any place that _wasn't_ the Fairy Tail guild! Boisterous voices as some were yelled at for not helping decorating from mostly Lucy, who drew the short straw with planning their Christmas celebration.

The atmosphere was still quite joyous despite the stellar mage's complaints of (mostly) Natsu and Gray not helping as much as they currently were; childish brown eyes wandered onto the dynamic duo, who were currently working on ice sculptures. It was quite the sight to watch the ice mage create something followed by the dragon slayer melting it with his fire before shaking his head. Wendy found it a little unnerving when they announced they were dating, which the sky dragon slayer quickly learned the 'ins-and-outs' of that word from Levi. A warm blush as she mentally added, '_maybe a little too much_' before shaking her head of the thought.

"Lucy-san, is there something I can help with?" Wendy wanted to be helpful and not just because Santa was watching (especially this close to Christmas).

Her comrade turned to her and smiled, "Yeah, would you mind putting some decorations on the tree with Romeo and the others?"

Nodding her head, the young dragon slayer headed over to their massive Christmas tree; the first person she saw was Romeo, her best friend hanging an ornament in front of her. Asking in a soft voice so she wouldn't startle him: "Where can I help?"

"Wendy... ah, there's a box of ornaments just grab one and hang it up on any branch that doesn't have one," when she headed off he added, "make sure you work around the lower half tree... the adults have the upper half," before smiling.

Nodding her head again, Wendy found a box that seemed fairly full and began hanging them up - as she was instructed - around the lower half of the tree. As she nearing the bottom of the box, something caught her eye; across the room, she saw Max hanging a plant in the middle of the doorway. Forgetting her duty, she simply stared wondering why the sand mage was hanging a plant for their Christmas celebration; her question didn't remain in her head as Evergreen came over asking if everything was alright with her.

"Evergreen-san, what's that that Max-san is hanging up?" Pointing a pale finger towards the sand mage; the female member of Raijinshū took one glance in the direction before laughing: "You're a little young for me to answer that," and walking away.

Puffing her cheeks out, Wendy pouted: "I just wanted to know..."

"Wanted to know what?" Turning she saw Romeo approaching her; her brown eyes lit up - she could try asking him! He's always around his father so maybe he might know.

Pointing to the plant again, she asked: "Do you know what that is that Max-san is hanging up?" hopeful that he would know the answer _and_ tell her.

Pink erupted across his features as he stared in the direction she pointed to; raising a hand to hide a portion of his face from her, he asked: "You really want to know?"

Determined, she nodded her head swiftly; chuckling lightly, Romeo added: "Then wait under it at ten tonight and I'll tell you," as he removed his hand and smiled.

**At the Celebration**

Wendy, adorned in a simple red puffy dress, was bubbling with excitement as she entered the guild hall - stepping aside a few comrades who had (for some reason) stopped in the middle of entrance. Pushing the thought aside, she wished her teammates a 'Merry Christmas'.

"Merry Christmas, Wendy~" Lucy smiled as she hugged the smaller one before the rest of them chimed in.

Gray ruffled her hair gently, "Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas, Wendy" Natsu grinned as Erza added: "Merry Christmas,"

Alongside her comrades stood Jellal and Loki; both mages held the hand of their respective date - Wendy gave them the same formality before excusing herself. It would ten soon and she wanted to make sure she made it to the agreed spot under the plant-thingy. Taking advantage of her short stature, she slipped through and weaved past all of her guild mates before she found herself near the entrance; Romeo was already standing in it.

"So will you really tell me?" She excitedly asked as she stepped in front of him; he cleared his throat as he mumbled, "Yeah like I said I would,"

Gingerly placing his hands on her shoulders, Romeo swallowed his growing anxiety and pressed his lips for a mere moment against hers; blood rushed to both of their cheeks as he took a step back, mentally preparing himself for some form of rejection. But when nothing came, violet hair rustled as he looked over at her. The sky dragon slayer seemed to be in deep thought as if trying to process his actions. The fire mage found everything she did to be absolutely adorable.

"So that's the answer...?" Wendy seemed hesitant as she shifted her gaze onto his; now that they were locked neither wanted to turn away so without much else, Romeo nodded his head before speaking: "The plant is called a mistletoe and its tradition that two people standing under it must kiss,"

Sensing there was more than what he was letting on, she voiced another question: "If you knew that then why did you ask me to stand under it?"

Lowering his head, "b-bec-cause..."

"Because he liiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you~" Happy chimed in, turning the air around them completely awkward!

"Happy!" The young fire mage complained as he glared at the flying cat; it wasn't that he was exactly mad but he would have preferred to have said it himself.

Realizing he had been the one to break contact, Romeo turned back and admitted defeat: "He's right... I do like you, Wendy... as more than a friend,"

"Then does that mean you want to have what Lucy-san and Loki-san have?"

Sighing in relief, "If you mean 'dating' then yes," but he quickly added: "but only if you want that,"

Recalling the definition she had given, Wendy glanced away wondering if he knew what that term meant - or if it had another meaning than the _perverse_ one Levi and told her. Deciding she wouldn't chance it, she suggested: "Would you mind if we promised to date when we're older, Romeo?"

Smiling, "Yeah and in the mean time, this promise will hold a special bond between us"

Nodding, "Agreed~"

"Just you wait, Wendy~ In a few years, I'll ask you again so be ready"

"I will,"

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Okay, so I never expected ANYONE to choose this but this cute idea came to me when I decided I needed to kick my butt in gear ;D**

**So please let me know how I did~ I've NEVER written for any FT pairing other than my OTP (and a friend!fic with Loki &Natsu)**

**&Wendy is adorable so she believes in Santa still~ XD**

**&&SEE! I put my OTP in there! Graysu *^* **

**-rolls into a ball and giggles-**

**Anyway, all RoWen fans (myself included, lol) hope you guys have a Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays! :D**


End file.
